1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to the field of visual accommodation, presbyopia and cataractogenesis, and, more particularly, to the acquisition of imaging information about an eye as it is simultaneously stimulated to undergo reversible changes of accommodative state.
2. Related Art
The crystalline lenses of the eyes undergo mechanical, physiological, morphological and refractive changes to adjust the total refractive power of the eyes to maintain sharp visual acuity whenever an object of regard is moved toward and away from the distance at which humans typically view reading material. The aggregate changes experienced by the crystalline lenses of the eyes to maintain sharp visual acuity is referred to as accommodation. At any given time the crystalline lenses and the eyes may be regarded as being in a state of accommodation. In transitioning from one stationary state of accommodation to another stationary state of accommodation, the crystalline lenses undergo a time-dependent process of dynamic accommodation. Heretofore, all attempts to acquire imaging information regarding dynamic accommodation have been unsuccessful, and imaging information has only been acquired regarding the stationary states of accommodation between which dynamic accommodation is operative.